


By Any Other Name

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Like really filthy name calling, M/M, Name-Calling, Seriously there is a LOT of name calling, Sub Will Graham, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of gangbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: “My beautiful boy,” Hannibal purred. “But when you wear your collar, that’s not all you are, is it?”“No, Sir,” Will said, cheeky grin turning dreamy as he nuzzled at Hannibal’s knee.“And what are you, you darling thing?” Hannibal asked, the grip of his hand in Will’s hair turning firm, pulling Will’s face back towards his own. Will cast his eyes downward, playing his role spectacularly.“I’m a slut, Sir.”... this has no plot, it is just filthy sex.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, this is unbetaed and I take responsibility for every single typo. Also, if you are NOT into name-calling, do not read. This story is basically just excuse for verbal humiliation.

“Before we begin, darling, I would like to emphasize how precious you are to me. You are my delight, and my most treasured companion.”

 

As Hannibal spoke, he carded his fingers through Will’s curls. His beautiful Will, at his feet, his bright blue eyes fixed on Hannibal’s own maroon. Hannibal sat before him, legs spread wide on their bed. At his words, Will rewarded him with a cheeky grin and a sweet, impulsive nip to Hannibal’s wrist. Will was such a beautiful picture, kneeling, pale knees parted so that his manhood was exposed to Hannibal’s view, hands clasped tightly behind his own back. Will didn’t need restraints- he knew to hold himself in position. And although Hannibal couldn’t see it from here, he knew a thick black plug filled his boy’s tight, warm ass, keeping it ready for Hannibal. His sweet darling, always ready for him. Unable to resist, Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Will’s forehead.

 

“You’re my beautiful boy,” Hannibal purred. Then he picked up the collar that lay beside him on the bed, and with a reverent touch he placed it around Will’s neck, securing it firmly but gently.

 

“My beautiful boy,” Hannibal repeated. “But when you wear your collar, that’s not all you are, is it?”

 

“No, Sir,” Will said, cheeky grin turning dreamy as he nuzzled at Hannibal’s knee. 

 

“And what are you, you darling thing?” Hannibal asked, the grip of his hand in Will’s hair turning firm, pulling Will’s face back towards his own. Will cast his eyes downward, playing his role spectacularly.

 

“I’m a slut, Sir.” A release of tension, a sigh of relief, escaped his boy and Hannibal smiled. 

 

“Not just any slut, though. What kind of slut are you?”

 

A shudder ran down Will’s spine as he made a contented noise, then replied, “A cockslut, Sir.” 

 

An answering pulse throbbed in Hannibal’s groin. The hand not gripping Will’s curls cupped his own erection, squeezing it as Will’s gaze fell hungrily upon it.

 

“And?” Hannibal prompted.

 

Will licked his lips. “A cumslut, Sir.”

 

A deep thrill ran through Hannibal before he spoke again, relishing the feel of the weight of Will’s stare. A possessive fever filled him at the final prompt;

 

“And what else?”

 

Will swallowed, then turned adoring eyes up to Hannibal. “I’m  _ your _ slut, Sir.”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hannibal hissed, pulling Will up harshly until he was upright on his knees, back arched in a gorgeous curve and erection straining forward already. “My slut. My whore. A set of holes for me to use as I see fit. To fill, feed and ruin. A receptacle for my cock and my cum.” Will smiled a wide, filthy grin at Hannibal’s words.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Hannibal hummed his approval, then released his hold on Will, settling back on his elbows, so he could watch his slut work. 

 

“You know what to do, whore.” And Will did. Immediately, he un-clapsed his hands, fingers flying to release Hannibal from his trousers. Hannibal’s cock bobbed up as if to greet him, and Will’s hands settled on Hannibal’s thighs as WIll leaned forward to demonstrate his devotion to the member before him with a worshipping lick. Hannibal’s eyes rolled back as Will took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, and then engulfing the entire length down his throat in one practiced swallow.

 

“So it’s an expert cockslut, is it,” Hannibal growled, thrusting against the back of Will’s throat. “You can take it all, can’t you? You love choking on it. You gag for it. Little cum dump.” Will moaned as Hannibal berated him, sucking him down even harder, eager to prove how much he loved being used. 

 

“You like being a whore, don’t you, darling?” Will nodded as he moved up and down Hannibal’s length, taking his entire cock in and out over and over again. A wicked thought occurred to Hannibal, and he groaned, thrusting again against the warm wet willingness of Will Graham’s mouth.

 

“Bet I could sell that mouth of yours.” There was a stutter in Will’s masterful sucking, then a loud, enthusiastic answering moan. Will returned to his task with a renewed fever, eyes gazing up hotly as he continued to work the magnificent dick in front of him. 

 

“You like that, don’t you darling?” Hannibal asked, delighting in Will’s nod and dreamy attempt at a smile around Hannibal’s thick length. His dirty little slut. “You’d let me do it. You’d let me give your mouth to anyone I want, charge them a dollar to dump a load down that throat.” Will’s hips were bucking as Hannibal continued to paint his filthy picture, desperate for friction. “And I don’t think that’s all you’d let me do. I bet you’d let me sell that other hole of yours as well.” Will’s eyes rolled all the way back at that, and his assenting groan was almost subhuman.

 

“Get that ass up here on the bed, you filthy little whore,” Hannibal spat out, pulling his cock out and slapping it firmly against Will’s face. Will smiled, his lips red and stretched out, then scrambled up on the bed to present his ass high for Hannibal, face down on the bed like the eager fuckhole he was.

 

Hannibal ran his hands appreciatively over Will’s backside, up and down his firm thighs and eying the plug keeping Will’s hole open for him. “Look at that hole. That hole is my hole. Mine to use. Mine to fuck. Mine to loan out if I want.” Will whimpered out against the bed, thick red cock weeping precum as Hannibal taunted him. “You’d let me give you to anyone. Everyone.”

 

Will whimpered again, and turned his face to look back at Hannibal. “Fuck, yes, please. Oh, Daddy, please.”

 

Hannibal grinned in pleased surprise. This was new, too. Oh, his delightful, surprising little love. “Oh, my darling little cum dump. Do you want Daddy to use you?”

 

Will threw his face head back down, cheeks reddening, whining and desperate and embarrassed. “Please, Daddy, please. I need it. I need  _ you _ .” Hannibal made an approving sound, swatting Will’s ass playfully, then began working the slick, lubed plug out of Will’s ass.

 

“Maybe we’ll make you use the plug all the time now. Keep you open in case Daddy wants to share,” Having removed the plug, Hannibal used his other hand to yank Will’s head back by his curls. “Suck it clean, you little bitch.” Wil moaned happily around the plug, as Hannibal began to rub his cock against Will’s ready opening. “Would you let Daddy do that? Give your holes to whoever he wants? Daddy’s little whore.” 

 

Will nodded around the plug, looking at Hannibal with wet, devoted eyes. Hannibal pulled the plug out of his mouth, and tossed it on the bed, while Will started begging, “Please, Daddy, whatever you want,  _ whoever _ you want, but please fill me-” 

 

Hannibal entered Will with one firm thrust, and Will let out a relieved gasp. “Easy to shut you up with cock, isn’t it, whore? You little cockslut.” Will was slick and open from the plug, and Hannibal plundered his hole relentlessly. “Gonna line men up to use this ass. Can’t even charge with a whore like you, you’re too eager for it. They’d see how desperate you are for their cum.” Will was rutting back against the bed, then back against Hannibal’s cock, desperate for the friction on both ends. Hannibal was enthralled at the sight. His boy was beautiful, especially when being debased. Wanton and hungry, a slave to his desires. Their desires. Hannibal knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.

 

“Where do you want my cum, you hungry little whore? On your face? In one of your greedy holes?” Hannibal rasped out, hitting Will’s prostrate over and over as Will began to sob with pleasure.

 

“Oh, god, in me, cum in me, I want to _ feel _ it,” Will babbled, and Hannibal took hold of those curls for a final time, wanting to see his gorgeous little love arching as he finished. 

 

“Oh, you little  _ whore _ ,” Hannibal choked out as his orgasm washed over him in pulsing waves. “ _ My _ little whore.” He stayed inside Will as his cock began to soften, and reached his free hand around to grip Will’s swollen member. Pumping it, Hannibal commanded, “Cum for me, you little slut. Cum with my semen inside you, slick running down your thigh like the little cumslut you are, you desperate little fuckhole-” 

 

At his words, Will groaned and moaned desperately, tears running down his cheeks as he released himself on Hannibal’s hand. He fell flat upon the bed, panting, as Hannibal’s grip in his hair turned gentle, petting at damp curls, his other hand stained with Will’s cum, crumpled in the bedsheets.

 

Hannibal positioned himself so he was lying on his side, facing Will as Will came down. With his clean hand, he removed the collar, kissing where curls met the smooth skin of Will’s brow. Carefully, Hannibal got up, leaving the bedroom only momentarily to retrieve a warm, wet wash towel, which he used to clean his darling boy and himself.

 

“Did you enjoy that, darling?” Hannibal asked, setting the collar on their nightstand, singling that their playtime was over. 

 

Will grinned at him, red from embarrassment but so obviously thoroughly satisfied. “God, fuck, yes, Hannibal. That was… new.”

 

“Yes, we both said some new things,” Hannibal replied. 

 

Will bit his lip, then nuzzled his face into the pillow beneath him. “How much of that did you mean?”

 

Hannibal looked at his boy consideringly. “I’ve never really thought about it before. I like the fantasy of you being so thoroughly mine, that you would be willing to submit to whoever I like very appealing. I think, though, in reality, I enjoy having you to myself.”

 

Will smiled back at him. “I think I agree. Being used like that is an incredible fantasy, but I like being yours.” Will bit his lips. “Only yours.”

 

Hannibal grinned as he pulled Will closer to him. “For now, darling, only  _ Daddy  _ can use you.” Hannibal laughed as Will swatted him, then fixed his blue eyes up bashfully at him. 

 

“You liked that, did you?” Will asked, snuggling into him.

 

“Very much. That was a delightful surprise.” Hannibal stroked Will’s back gently as they settled into their afterglow. “Just so you know, darling, everything between us is negotiable. If, at any time, you would like to try something, you should ask and we can discuss our comfort levels and limits. I want you to have no appetite we do not attempt to satisfy.”

 

Will sighed, eyes closing as his relaxed fully into Hannibal’s embrace.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Then an impish smile graced his lips as he added, “ _ Daddy _ .”


End file.
